Various electrical/fiberoptic connectors are known for use in the telecommunications industry to transmit voice, data and video signals. A common connector configuration includes a faceplate or outlet that is frequently mounted on a structure such as a wall. The faceplate defines a plurality of openings in which connectors can be mounted. A typical connector includes a modular jack defining a port sized for receiving a conventional 8 position modular plug. Other conventional types of connectors include SC connectors, ST connectors, BNC connectors, F connectors and RCA connectors.
With respect to electrical/fiberoptic connectors for the telecommunications industry, it is important that such connectors be easily installed, easily accessed after being installed and easily repaired. In this regard, it is desirable for the connectors to be front mounted within their corresponding faceplates. By front mounting the connectors, the connectors can be accessed without requiring their corresponding faceplates to be removed from the wall.